The invention relates, in particular, to a method for providing information about a user of a social network in the social network.
The term social network is defined below as an information technology (“IT”)social network, which allows a first user to exchange information with at least one other user of the network. Examples include the social networks offered under the trademarks of Twitter, Facebook, StudiVz, XING, a so-called instant messaging platform, like the messaging platforms offering under the trademarks of MSN or Skype, a weblog, etc. An IT social network enables an electronic information exchange between the subscribers of the network. The use of mobile terminal devices, like Notebooks or mobile radio telephones, are well-known for writing and sending text messages to the social network targeted by the user.
The object of the present invention is to enable the driver of a vehicle or a passenger to communicate with an IT social network with as little distraction as possible.
This and objects are achieved according to the invention by a method for providing information about a user of a social network in the social network, wherein the information is acquired using at least one status recognition device, which is provided in a vehicle used by the user of the social network. The status recognition device delivers status information that indicates a specific status of the vehicle, a specific driving situation, and/or the status of one or more users of the vehicle.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention a message generating device for creating and transmitting a message to the social network is provided in the vehicle. The message generating device can be, for example, a device that is permanently integrated into the vehicle or also a mobile terminal device, like a laptop or a mobile telephone, that is operated in the vehicle and that communicates, in particular, with the status recognition device of the vehicle in a wireless manner, such as, in particular, via Bluetooth or WLAN. The message generating device uses the status information to create a message that matches the status information, in particular a text message, a speech message or a photo or video message that has been captured with a camera provided on the vehicle, for transmission to the social network.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the status recognition device is designed in such a way that it recognizes the status of a vehicle roof top, in particular its open and closed state. According to the invention, the sensor unit that is present in any event in a convertible vehicle can be used to detect the position of the roof top in that the status information of the roof top is fed to the message generating device of the invention.
A preferred status recognition device according to the invention recognizes one or more of the following states: the speed of the vehicle, the geographical position of the vehicle, the road on which the vehicle is currently travelling, the vehicle's driving past a predetermined geographical position and the expected reaching of a predetermined destination. For this purpose the invention provides a navigation system that is already present in the vehicle and that is intended for guiding the driver to a target destination. The invention provides that suitable data be transmitted from the navigation system, which may be expanded, if desired, in terms of its functionality, to the inventive message generating device for the purpose of creating a commensurate message. Preferably, this feature is achieved, if necessary, by suitably expanding the software of the navigation system that is present in the vehicle in any event.
As an alternative or in addition, an additionally preferred status recognition device according to the invention recognizes the outside temperature of the vehicle and/or the actuation of the windshield wipers of the vehicle. The status information items that map these states are transmitted to the message generating device. The message generating device in turn creates the corresponding message, based on the transmitted status, for transmission to the social network, and preferably the above described states of the vehicle are treated in the same way.
Some examples of additional states that are recognized by the status recognition device and that are processed, according to the invention, into messages, can be: the roof status open/closed with respect to a convertible roof top or sliding roof, the speed of the vehicle, the kilometer/mileage reading of the vehicle, the updated current position of the vehicle, that is, in particular, the house number, place, country, road, the type of road (highway, rural road, inner city/suburb), the targeted destination and the pit stops respectively in the resolution as in the case of the updated current position, the period of time since the start of the trip, since the start of the destination guidance function, the period of time up to the targeted destination, the expected arrival time at the targeted destination, the distance from the targeted destination, the total distance driven, the distance since the last pit stop, the distance driven since the start of the destination guidance function, the temperature in the vehicle, the temperature outside the vehicle, the inside temperature set and/or requested by the driver and/or by the passenger, the heating and cooling climate control settings, such as the blower speed, the temperature (current and/or desired), the seat and/or steering wheel heating system (on/off and/or preset heating stage), the window wipers (on/off, speed), the rain sensor (intensity of the rain), the lighting internal or external (on/off), the headlights, low beam, high beam, emergency flashers, fog lights (front and/or rear), the gasoline consumption (current, first time period, second time period, average consumption), the gas tank level, the contact data of the vehicle user (name, address, optionally information about membership subscription to a social network with preferably access to the contact data present in a mobile telephone, in the vehicle or in a social network), the telephone (mobile telephone and/or a mobile telephone linked via data systems technology to the vehicle) as well as the information therein (last calls, contact names, incoming and/or outgoing calls), the type of media currently played in the vehicle (radio, CD, mp3, iPod, satellite radio), currently played soundtrack (artist, genre, title).
One embodiment of the invention provides that the transmission of the message from the vehicle to the social network does not occur until after an approval authorization by the driver, so that the approval occurs preferably by way of a corresponding manual actuation or by speech input. In so doing, the driver always has control over the information that he makes available to the social network. In addition, it can be provided that the manual actuation or the speech input allows the information to be transmitted to the social network without an additional approval authorization for a predetermined period of time or for a predetermined distance, in particular until a predetermined destination that has been entered into the navigation system is reached. A further development of the invention provides that in a first step the driver determines in a profile that he himself has executed, whether and optionally when and to whom status data about the driving mode of the vehicle shall be automatically transmitted to the social network from the vehicle without prior approval.
In one embodiment of the invention the message that is created by the message generating device and that is provided for transmission to the social network is shown visually to the driver of the vehicle or sent acoustically. In a further development of the invention the driver is offered a plurality of messages for selection and provision in the social network.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the message that is created by the message generating device and is provided for transmission to the social network can be modified, in particular, supplemented, by the driver. Preferably, the vehicle has a blocking device that blocks a modification of or addition to the message by the driver while the vehicle is moving in order to prevent the driver from being distracted.
In a further development of the invention a plurality of messages are created by the message generating device and are provided for transmission to the social network. The driver of the vehicle selects one or more of the messages that are provided visually on a display or by way of a loudspeaker for transmission, in particular, by use of a suitable manual actuation or by speech input.
In one embodiment of the invention the corresponding manual actuation and/or the selection or the modification of the message that is provided for transmission to the social network is (are) performed by way of a rotary pushbutton, preferably a so-called “iDrive” controller that is built into the current vehicles of the assignee. In the case of the use of a rotary pushbutton, to which preference is given, a letter is selected by rotating, and the selected letter is entered onto a display by pressing the pushbutton.
The social networks within the scope of the invention are, for example, the currently well-known networks offered under the trademarks Twitter, Facebook, StudiVz, XING, a so-called instant messaging platform, like the messaging platforms offering under the trademarks of MSN or Skype, or a weblog, with which the vehicle and/or the driver communicates (communicate), according to the invention, preferably via an Internet access provided in the vehicle. It is self-evident that it can be provided that, in addition, other networks correspond with a vehicle using the method according to the invention. Similarly, it can be provided that the communication between the network and the vehicle takes place by SMS, MMS or by e-mail.
Furthermore, the invention provides a device for providing information about a user of a social network in the social network, wherein this device is integrated into a motor vehicle and carries out the method according to the invention.
Finally, the invention makes it possible to provide a vehicle with an inventive device that is intended for providing information about a user of a social network in the social network and that carries out the method according to the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.